flashpointfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Acceptable Risk
: |Episode}} : /Credits|Credits}} : /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 07 | season = III | prod.code = | airdate.CA = September 17, 2010 | airdate.US = September 17, 2010 | airdate.UK = | airdate.AU = | written = | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} Plot Team One just finished clearing up a shooting spree at the Royal Ontario Museum and are soon brought under investigation by the Special Investigations Unit. Representing the SIU is Jill Hastings, who has Team One under fire for failing to contain the situation within the usual fifteen minutes, having done it in thirty-seven. She personally interviews each member of the team. As revealed during the interviews, they assumed that there was a random shooter, suspecting a disgruntled employee who they find with a gun, until they heard gunshots elsewhere. When they find the latest victim who is barely alive, they notice that her cellphone camera caught footage of the real shooter, identified as Claire Williams based on drivers liscence photos, who was involved in a failed lawsuit with a pharmaceuticals company. SRU calls in her sister Rachael, who explains that Claire's husband died from an allergic reaction from a drug the company developed. Claire demanded that they change the drug, the company refused, for they had other clients on the drug, and tried to buy her off telling her and her sister that the other people who had similar reactions to the drug accepted the money. Now she's out to kill all those involved in the lawsuit. Team One then attempts to locate the remaining targets. They find one of them, but are too late to reach another. They are able to get to Claire just as she reaches her last target the person who arrived at her house trying to buy her off, who then tries to bribe her and fails. As negotiations fail, Ed is told Scorpio from Greg to use lethal force, killing Claire. Through these interviews, Jill was meticulously questioning Greg's leadership looking for flaws in his judgement. Ed realizes that she out on a hunt to blame Greg for not neutralizing the situation sooner, but when Ed reaches Greg his warnings to his Seargant go unheeded. Therefore, he has the rest of the team look up Jill's file and that of her deceased partner, Brian. Apparently, Brian transferred out of SIU into the SRU and got killed when Greg attempted negotiations on a mission. But as Greg tells Jill that Brian actually hesitated when he called for lethal force. He tells her that the transcripts that depict their missions aren't always correct. With this revelation, Jill clears Team One of any error of judgement. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker Guest Starring * as Jill Hastings * as Claire Williams (Shooter) * as Rachel Williams Co-Starring * as Jay * as Ben Rylan * as Museum Guard * as Man Uncredited